Times Like This
by L.A. Doyle
Summary: It was always hard, but at times like this, it broke his heart to see her so lost.


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Season: 9(spoilers up to Ethon)

Times Like This

Sam stood outside Daniel's door. After everything that had happened, she needed her 'brother.' Someone to lean on.

She shouldn't have felt awkward about being there. After all, they had been teammates going on ten years. _Ten years_? Sam suddenly felt old and tired as she tapped on the door.

Daniel would understand why she was there. It wasn't as if this was the first time she had sought him out for consolation. One of the many things Daniel was good at was making her feel better. Sam had a pretty good idea he needed someone to talk to as well.

The door swung open, revealing Daniel. His usual smile wasn't in place. He looked as old and tired as she felt. "Hey, Sam. Come on in."

Sam walked past him, turning to face him as he shut the door. She couldn't even manage a simple hello. And Daniel understood.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. The contact almost made Sam lose what little composure she had left. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I know," Daniel whispered.

"A hundred and fifteen people, Daniel…and only seven-" Sam paused, keeping the tears at bay. She was _not_ going to cry, even if she felt like it.

"We both lost a lot today. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. I just hope something good comes out of it." Sam nodded into Daniel's shoulder. She doubted the Rand and the Caledonians would come to any sort of agreement, which made Earth's sacrifice all the more painful.

"So many people, Daniel. I…I don't mean to be selfish, but I'm glad you and Teal'c are ok. If I lost you, I couldn't…"

Daniel gently rocked his friend and teammate. He knew this year had been hard on all of them, but especially for her. The whole Pete fiasco, her father's death, Jack leaving. As if reading his mind, she spoke.

"I miss him," she said softy, voice catching.

"Me too, Sam. Me too," Daniel replied. It was always hard, but at times like this, it broke his heart to see her so lost. Daniel could feel dampness seeping through his shirt and knew she was crying. "Oh, Sam," he sighed, smoothing her blonde locks.

She wasn't ashamed of her tears, not anymore. Sam was sick of bottling everything in. At times it all got to be too much for one person to handle. She wanted someone to hold her and she wanted to cry her eyes out. She wanted to be human.

Daniel didn't speak as she sobbed. It was something she needed, and he'd be there for his 'sister.' He knew things would never be the same again. Not only with Jack's relocation and the new man on SG-1, but with the Ori as well. The one thing Daniel could do was be a solid presence in Sam's life.

Sam pulled away, wiping tears from her cheeks. "Thanks," she smiled softly.

"Anytime. Need a tissue?" Daniel asked, offering his shirtsleeve.

Sam grinned, pushing at him playfully. "Yes, but not _that_."

"Come on," Daniel said motioning towards the living area. Sam followed, thanking him as he supplied her with a box of tissues. After a few moments, Daniel spoke.

"You want to call him? I'm sure he knows about the Prometheus. He'd love to hear your voice," Daniel suggested. Sam nodded, remembering how good it had been to hear Daniel over the radio back in Caledonia.

Pulling out his cell phone, Daniel hit Jack's number on the speed dial and set up the speakerphone. Shoulder to shoulder on the couch, the two waited for someone to pick up.

"Dannyboy!" came the exuberant greeting. Caller ID- ah, the wonders of modern technology.

"Hi, Jack!"

"Hello, sir."

"Carter!" Daniel smiled at Jack's obvious pleasure. Sam beamed at her friend, silently thanking him for everything.

The trio discussed the tragedy that had hit so close to home; each knowing it had been another close call. Then they moved on to other things, happier memories from happier times. Though the universe was in upheaval and more dangerous than ever, they still had each other. And as long as they had that, they could make it through times like this.


End file.
